Daría La Vida Por Ti
by thel.black
Summary: 2ºCAP! Sisi..Lo Empecé de nuevo..espero que les guste..James muere por Lily..pero ella tiene miedo..¿qué pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**Daría Mi Vida Por Ti**

Capitulo **I **: _" Regresando A Hogwarts_"

Lily estaba acostada en la cama, alegre, sabiendo que al día siguiente comenzaría su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts. Allí donde encontró a sus amigos, y donde también, aunque en su cabeza lo niegue, donde encontró el amor. ¿Cómo podía ser que sintiera algo por aquel estúpido y presumido Merodeador? El se pensaba que era el dueño de todo el Colegio, que ninguna chica podía decirle que no, hasta que conoció a Lily Evans. Ya que hacia años que intentaba salir con ella, pero nunca recibió un sí. James Potter… lo odiaba tanto… y al mismo tiempo lo necesitaba tanto...

Así, Lily se durmió, pensando en él, y levantándose al día siguiente como si no hubiera dormido nada.Se sentía bastante agotada la mañana siguiente, pero le reconfortaba la idea de que volvería a encontrarse con sus amigos, y principalmente, volvería a ver aquel moreno que la había hecho trasnochar.

Rápidamente desayunó. No tenía mucho apetito, y sabía que comer no sería un problema, ya podría atiborrarse de golosinas en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

En unos momentos ya se encontraba rumbo a la Estación King's Cross. Lo primero que quería hacer, era encontrarse con sus dos amigas: Nathaly y Carol.

En cuanto llegó, colocó sus pertenencias en un carrito, y se dirigió rauda al Andén 9 ¾. Tomó carrerilla una vez divisó el andén, con el objetivo de pasar al otro lado, donde esperaba el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Pasando el muro, se encuentra el andén y una placa de metal que reza "Andén 9¾". Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, espera en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo dice "_Expreso Hogwarts, 11 h._". Hay una arcada de hierro que parece ser la taquilla, con las palabras "_Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos_". El lugar está lleno de brujas y magos que despiden a sus hijos, con lechuzas y gatos entre todo el tumulto.

Rápidamente, subió al tren el baúl y lo dejó en un compartimiento y bajo nuevamente. Allí las vio, lamentablemente, con los Merodeadores, ya que

Carol salía con Lupin desde el año pasado. Lo único que a ella le molestaba era el tener que pasar tanto tiempo con ellos, pero después de eso, estaba muy feliz por su amiga, ya que se llevaba muy bien con Lupin, era Prefecto igual que ella, y no era un estúpido, como sus amigos.

Se dirigió hacia ellos, e inmediatamente, una de las chicas notó su presencia.

― ¡Lily! ― gritó Nathaly, haciendo que todo el mundo se diera vuelta ― ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Te extrañe! ― le dijo, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

― ¡Nat, me vas a ahogar..! ― respodió Lily, separándose para saludar a Carol.

― Carol, ¿cómo has estado? ― dijo saludando a su amiga.

― Muy bien, pase unas muy buenas vacaciones. ¿Y tú?

― Bastante bien, para haber pasado tanto tiempo con mi querida hermana… ― musitó Lily riendo. Luego miró a los Merodeadores ― Hola chicos ― dijo secamente ― ¿Cómo has estado Remus?

― Perfectamente.

― ¿A mi no me preguntas como he estado, Evans? Extrañaba verte… ― le dijo seductoramente James.

― A ti te ignoro Potter ― Le contesto Lily, haciendo, una vez mas, que James la mirara decepcionado.

Luego de un silencio incomodo, Carol pensó que era mejor subir al tren. Así, las chicas fueron a su compartimiento y los chicos al suyo, dejando a Lily y a Remus en el de Prefectos.

Ambos iban en silencio, caminando hacia el fondo del tren, donde debían recibir sus instrucciones.

― ¿Cuándo dejarás tu maldito orgullo de lado, y le darás el sí a James? ― cuando vio que la pelirroja intentaba interrumpirlo la cayo con la mano y siguió ― No, ni siquiera intentes negármelo. Sé que te pasan cosas con él, pero eres demasiado tonta para darte cuenta que é se muere por ti. Lo único que piensas es que te va a lastimar y James jamás te haría eso ― Concluyó el licántropo, dejando a Lily por primera vez sin palabras.

Entraron al compartimiento de prefectos, y no se sorprendieron al ver a los demás Prefectos de las otras Casas. Una vez se sentaron, las instrucciones respectivas para la primera semana les fueron dadas. El orden y la disciplina debían imponerse, especialmente en los revoltosos y desmoldados aspirantes de primero.

Luego de un rato, Lily estaba de vuelta en su compartimiento con sus amigas, al igual que Remus. Éste último encontró a Sirius comiendo una rana de chocolate, y a James tirado en el asiento mirando al techo. Ya no sabia qué hacer para ganarse a SU pelirroja. ¿Cómo podía ser que no se de cuenta de que él estaba loco por ella? Pero las palabras de Remus lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

― Vamos, Cornamenta, ánimo.

― ¿Ánimo? ¿Cómo puedo tener ánimos, si lo único que hace es odiarme? No puedo creer que esté tan enamorado, no quiero estar con nadie más que con ella ― dijo tristemente James.

― Conquístala, si de verdad la quieres conquístala, pero debes entenderla, tu fama no es de las mejores del colegio con las chicas ― le dijo Lunático tratando de subirle los ánimos.

James no le contestó. Él haría lo que sea para tener a Lily. Éste era su último año, su ultima oportunidad, tendría que lograrlo. Iba a tener que demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. Pero sabía que iba a ser difícil.

Mientras tanto, en el compartimiento de chicas, el sentimiento en el ambiente era todo lo contrario; las chicas platicaban animadamente y se ponían al tanto de lo sucedido en las vacaciones de fin de curso.

― Ay, es tan lindo, me hace tan feliz… Lo quiero demasiado ― respondió soñadoramente Carol cuando Lily le preguntó cómo iban las cosas con Remus ― ¿Y tu, Lily? Vamos, no me niegues nada a mí… Se que te gusta… Pero no sé por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto… Él te gusta, tú a él… ¡Vamos…! ― agregó, guiñándole un ojo.

Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse con las palabras de la chica. ― No quiero que me lastime, Carol, y sé que lo hará… Sólo voy a ser un juguete para él ― dijo mirando al piso, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella quería pensar otra cosa de él, pero no podía. Carol y Nathaly se acercaron para abrazarla, y escuchar el llanto de su pelirroja amiga.

No lo suficientemente rápido, el tiempo pasó, y el tren ya estaba arribando en la Estación de Hogsmeade. Mientras los nuevos se detenían en cada vidriera por la que pasaban, los Prefectos debían mirar en todos los rincones, e incluso sacar a algunos de cursos superiores de Honeydukes y otros sitios.

Una vez que los Prefectos de las cuatro casas se aseguraron de que los estudiantes de Primer año estuvieran colocados en las barcas que los llevarían hasta el castillo, se apresuraron a abordar el último carruaje, estirado por Thestrals, en dirección a Hogwarts. No tardaron más de media hora en el trayecto.

En la lejanía, se podía observar a las barcas con los alumnos de primero, en mitad de lago, aproximándose al castillo. Los Prefectos, otros voluntarios y Hagrid estaban empujando a los inquietos alumnos al interior del castillo.

Las tres amigas fueron rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, a los pocos minutos se les acercaron los Merodeadores. Sirius, sentándose al lado de Nathaly, mientras ella se alejaba de él con mala cara. Remus, al lado de su novia, y James al lado de su pelirroja, mientras le susurraba.

― ¿Qué te parece un paseo por el lago después de cenar, princesa? ― al escuchar esto, Lily se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza.

― Primero, para ti soy Evans, no 'princesa'. Y segundo, ¿para qué quieres ir conmigo al lago? ¿Para reírte de mi luego? No, gracias, pero si no me equivoco tienes una larga lista de chicas sin cerebro que se mueren porque las

Invites ― le dijo medio enojada, pero al levantar la cabeza y mirarlo, le molestó verlo tan triste y se preguntó si no sería en serio ― ¿PERO QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO? ― Sacudió la cabeza escuchando a James, que levantándose de la mesa, le decía.

― ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que te quiero, Lilian?

Lily, asombrada, lo vio irse con la cabeza gacha, observó a sus amigas que la miraban con cara de haberse molestado con ella, y se sintió realmente mal.

Antes de levantarse, Dumbledore había visto la escena, pero se limitó a dedicarle al grupo una mirada de comprensión. Entonces, comenzó su discurso anual.

― "Bienvenidos a otro año más en Hogwarts, es placentero tener a cada uno de ustedes de nuevo en este año que ya da comienzo" hubo una leve pausa, ahora todos asentían y aplaudían "Y por supuesto debemos darle también la bienvenida a todos los Profesores que conforman nuestra nómina..." las palmas del director acompañado de los estudiantes hicieron un gran estruendo que retumbó en la gran sala, todo esto hasta que el discurso continuó.

― "Por ahora... es tiempo de que nuestros aspirantes de primer grado sean seleccionados a sus casas" ― Concluyó el Director, sentándose en su silla, mientras la Profesora McGonagall ponía una butaca frente a la mesa de los Profesores, e iba llamando a cada uno de los nuevos alumnos de primer año, que se sentaban en la butaca, y les ponían el Sombrero Seleccionador.

El evento no duró demasiado. Alrededor de tres cuarto de hora después, el Director vuelve a levantarse y a ordenar que se sirva la cena. Todos los estudiantes se abalanzaron sobre los deliciosos platillos que, mágicamente, habían aparecido sobre las mesas de cada casa.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, Lily y Remus dirigieron a los de primero a la Sala Común. Al rato estaban todos en su cuarto, a excepción de Remus y Carol, que habían ido a pasear por el castillo. Sirius fue a buscar a James con la capa de invisibilidad, ya que no había vuelto. Lily estaba esperando a que el grupo regrese, sentada en un sillón, pensando... pensando en él… así se quedo dormida.

Más ó menos una hora después, aparecieron por el retrato Sirius y James. Éste último observó asombrado a Lily tirada en el sillón, tan hermosa… parecía un ángel… Se moría de ganas de ir a abrazarla, besarla… pero se limitó a acercarse, darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle al oído.

― Buenas noches, princesita, ojala algún día te des cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero… ― Y subió las escaleras a su cuarto junto con Sirius que se partía de la risa por las palabras de James. Pero lo que ninguno sabía era que Lily estaba despierta, y ahora tenia un sonrisa de oreja a oreja... debía creerle… lo necesitaba… y quería estar con él…

Subió a su cuarto… y se lanzó a su cama, para una noche más, soñar con él, mañana ya sería otro día..


	2. ¿Porque No Te Das Cuenta?

**perdon qe tarde tanto en subir! estoy a mil con el cole! y se que voy a volver a tardar ya qe esta semana estoy llena de pruebas! Miles de gracias por todos los reviews! espero que les guste el cap. besos.**

**Daría Mi Vida Por Ti**

Capitulo II: _"¿Porque no te das cuenta?"_

Al día siguiente, Lily se levantó muy cansada, pero completamente decidida. Había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que iba a hacer, al escuchar esas palabras de James que se repetían automáticamente, una y otra vez en su cabeza: "buenas noches, princesita, ojala algún día te des cuenta lo mucho que te quiero…". Tenía que creer en él, tenía que creer en su palabra… Al fin y al cabo, era como decían sus amigas, así estaba lastimándolo a él.

Decidió levantarse, porque no quería llegar tarde, así que fue a ducharse rápidamente. A pesar de que el sueño la rondaba la noche anterior, ella se rehusaba a invitarlo, quería seguir pensando en él. Una vez terminó de ducharse, se introdujo en su uniforme y se puso la túnica, bajó esperando encontrarse con sus amigas en el Gran Salón.

― Buenos días ― saludó al llegar a la mesa y encontrarse a sus amigas los merodeadores.

Y se sentó a desayunar junto a los demás.

― Anoche te quedaste dormida en el sillón. Estabas tan linda... pero no quise despertarte... ― le dijo James a Lily, bien bajito para que sólo ella lo escuche, haciendo que el rubor tiñera sus mejillas suavemente.

― Me había quedado despierta esperando a que vuelvas… Quería pedirte disculpas. Y digamos que antes de dormirme escuché algo que me interesó mucho ― respondió Lily, sonrojándose ella misma de sus palabras, por más que quisiera, le costaba mucho ser así con él, no dudar… Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que confiar en él.

James quedó perplejo, mirando a su pelirroja como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar, y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de contestarle, el timbre que daba inicio a las clases sonaba.

― Vamos¡no quiero llegar tarde a la primera clase! **― **Dijo una sonriente Lily, dirigiéndose a sus amigas.

― Vamos ― le siguió Nat.

― ¡Ey! Pelirroja... Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente. ¡Que no se te olvide! – dijo rápidamente James, antes de que Lily se perdiera de vista entre los estudiantes que se apuraban a llegar a las aulas.

― Claro que no... ― contestó Lily riendo, mientras caminaba, saliendo del Gran Salón.

Y así se fue, dejando sin atónitos e incrédulos a Sirius y a Remus, que miraron a James, hasta que Remus habló por los dos.

― ¡No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver…! Lily estaba hablando contigo… sin gritarte, sin insultarte, realmente no puedo creerlo.

James observó a sus amigos, sonriente. No cabía de felicidad. Era un avance¿no? Aparte, parece que lo había escuchado anoche, necesitaba hablar con ella cuanto antes, y esta vez no podía echarlo a perder. Así que fue directo al aula con sus amigos, pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

Luego de una clase de Transformaciones bastante complicada, y con una pila de tarea que les había dado la profesora McGonagall, las chicas estaban listas para hacerle un interrogatorio a Lily¿qué había pasado con su forma de tratar a James? Ellas, que hace años venían soportando sus peleas, sus gritos y demás, no entendían que había pasado.

Sabían que a Lily le pasaban cosas con James, aunque ella lo negara, pero no esperaban que de un día para el otro, se hablen como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

― Lily¿que pasó con James? ― pregunto Nat, con ganas de escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

― No lo sé ― respondió sinceramente la aludida ― Hoy quiero hablar con él, para aclarar las cosas… y no sé, supongo que lo mejor es empezar de cero… conociéndonos ¿no?

― ¿Quién eres, y qué has echo con Lilian Evans? ― saltó, fingiendo preocupación Carol.

Se oyeron las carcajadas de Lily y Nat.

― Es en serio, tonta.

El día había transcurrido regularmente, demasiado para el gusto de Lily, y más aún para un impaciente James Potter, quien no veía la hora de encontrarse con la chica de cabellos rojos, que lo traía loco desde hace algún tiempo, para aclarar lo que realmente sucedía y lo que no, entre ellos.

Luego del almuerzo se fueron a la clase doble que tenían de pociones. El profesor Slughorn los esperaba sonriente.

― Hoy trabajaremos en parejas muchachos… a ver, veamos… Nathaly, por favor, ve con Black a ver si logras que entienda algo este cabeza dura. James Potter con Evans, estoy seguro que entenderás todo con ella… es tan inteligente ― dijo con admiración ― Carol con Remus… ― y así siguió dividiendo los grupos y dando las instrucciones.

En cuanto el Profesor Slughorn terminó de hacer los grupos, todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Lo que el Profesor les había encomendado requería dedicación y concentración.

― A ver cuándo tu querida amiga Evans se decide y se pone a salir con James ― le comento Sirius a Nat mientras buscaban los ingredientes para comenzar la poción.

― ¡Jaja¡Si lo mismo le digo yo a ella! Pero bueno, todo a su tiempo ¿no? Y tú¿con quién andas ahora? ― preguntó pícaramente Nathaly.

― ¿Yo? Con nadie, aunque si quieres podrías ser tú ― le contestó, guiñándole un ojo.

― Cuando quieras, Black… ― le dijo riéndose ― pero mejor ahora hagamos esta maldita poción.

Carol y Remus, en su respectiva mesa, estaban muy acaramelados. Ni hace falta aclarar lo mucho que se quieren… y mientras esperaban que la poción espese en el fogón, charlaban animadamente de algunas frivolidades que a Carol le fascinaban, y que Remus debía escuchar. Más que por obligación, lo hacía por gusto.

A Remus le fascinaba ver a aquella chica hablar, a pesar de que no siempre le prestaba atención, con tenerla cerca, y dirigiéndose a él, era más que suficiente.

En la mesa de James y Lily, el muchacho seguía con la misma impaciencia que lo había estado asediando todo el día.

― Tengo muchas ganas de que hablemos… de que terminemos esa conversación ¿sabes? ― dijo James, rompiendo el silencio.

― Mira, yo te escuché, y quiero pensar que de verdad me quieres... pero no puedes pedirme que no tenga mis dudas… de que no tenga miedo… me encantaría que empecemos siendo amigos… conociéndonos… ¿qué te parece?

― Sabes que hago lo que sea que me pidas. Pero no entiendo. Te quiero¡te necesito! Tú también me quieres… ¿qué ganamos? Que cada vez que te vea quiera besarte y abrazarte… y no pueda… Porque somos 'amigos' ― cada vez iba levantando más el tono de voz ― No. Me niego a esto. Yo tengo en claro lo que quiero, Lily. Deja de desconfiar de mí por una vez y escúchame cuando te digo que te quiero, que eres todo para mí… Que daría mi vida por ti... Que no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti... ¡por Merlín…! Hace años que te espero… ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

Se levantó y se fue… dejándola sin palabras... se sentía tan mal… ¿Por qué ella no podía entenderlo¿Tan mal había hecho las cosas para que ella piense tan mal de él… para que desconfíe así?

Corrió por los pasillos hasta la Sala Multipropósito y ahí se quedo… sufriendo… angustiado hasta más no poder…

El tormento y el desasosiego de no tenerla eran incontenibles. La dudosa esperanza de que algún día ella estuviera entre sus brazos parecía distanciarse, lo que provocaba desolación en el corazón del joven Potter.

Lily se sentía terrible. James la dejó totalmente asombrada al decirle todo lo que le dijo y al ver cómo se fue. Ahora, pasada la medianoche, seguía esperándolo en la Sala Común. Pero él no regresaba.

― Tengo que dejar mi maldito orgullo de lado… tengo que hablar con él... tengo que decirle que me pasa lo mismo que a él... ― pensó en voz alta Lily, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Así se quedó dormida, en el sillón, esperando a aquel hombre, que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero que aún no se convencía de ello. Su miedo a ser lastimada, le impedía ver lo que James le ofrecía: amor puro e incondicional.

Al día siguiente, ambos tenían caras de haber pasado una mala noche, pero a pesar de que Lily lo intentó, James la ignoraba completamente.

Él se había decidido... a que hasta que ella no dejara su orgullo… él no cedería. Lily no sabía qué hacer. Con ayuda de sus amigas, pensó en escribirle una carta.


End file.
